Traición
by karen vera
Summary: (Hiatus) Bella es el amor de su vida y su futura señora, él, su mejor amigo. Jasper y Bella penden de un hilo para no caer en una desgraciada tentación. Edward, sin quererlo provoca su más dolorosa experiencia de vida. E&B ,Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Querida lectoras,**

**Las dejo con una nueva historia para quienes gustan de las relaciones tormentosas y apasionadas.**

**Un beso,**

**Karen**

_**Summary**_

_**"La amistad es fuerte, es una unión indisoluble y poderosa, pero el amor… vaya el amor es todo en la vida… ¿Qué pasaría si esos dos lazos se unen presos de un cruel destino, excluyendo al actor principal? Ella era el amor de su vida y él, su mejor amigo."**_

_**Bella está ad portas de casarse con Edward y para celebrar este evento, llega su mejor amigo Jasper y ex novio de su hermana Alice, quien ya llevaba un tiempo lejos, para estar junto a ellos.**_

_**A pesar de que la relación de ambos aparenta ser muy fraternal, al menos de parte de Edward, en el camino van sucediendo cosas que dejan de manifiesto un amigo que no lo es tanto. En el camino se va dilucidando los porqués del hombre a quien Edward quiere y valora tal como si se tratara de un hermano de sangre.**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Tú eres mi eterna felicidad**

Esa mañana lluviosa Edward me recogió a las nueve, porque su amigo Jasper llegaría a las diez desde California. Mi novio estaba feliz, era su cómplice de infancia, habían sido compañeros desde kinder y luego, su amistad había continuado por toda la preparatoria hasta la universidad. Ambos eran constructores civiles.

Nuestra boda se celebraría en poco menos de un par de semanas. Hoy en la tarde tenía la prueba de mi traje de novia, diseñado especialmente por mí, era lo menos que podía hacer si ejercía la profesión. El matrimonio se celebraría en un lujoso hotel, con más de quinientos invitados, en verdad, la gran mayoría eran de los padres de Edward, porque mi círculo social era bastante más reducido. El banquete ya estaba escogido minuciosamente, por Eddy y por mí. Las flores las había escogido Esme junto a Reneé, quien había venido en una visita fugaz desde Jacksonville, durante un par de días. Las dos eran mis mejores amigas, este último tiempo, al igual que Alice, mi cuñada.

Sonó el citófono del departamento, aún no estaba lista, así que puse el pie en el acelerador y me metí bajo la ducha, me até el pelo en un tomate improvisado para evitar lavarlo, porque no alcanzaba. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba vestida y bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con él. De todos modos, Edward tenía llaves, podía entrar si quisiera, pero esta vez, por la prisa, optó por esperarme afuera.

Llovía copiosamente y su cabello broncíneo estaba oscurecido por el agua, aunque había destellos rubios que caían en su rostro de ángel. Tenía los labios rojos como la sangre y torció la más bella de las sonrisas cuando me vio. Creo que esto último había sido una de las cosas que me tenían completamente enamorada de Edward, jamás se cansaba de recibirme como si fuera la primera cita. Era definitivamente el hombre de mi vida.

Abrí la reja del edificio y me abalancé estrepitosamente sobre su cuello esbelto. Me cogió por la cintura, dándome un profundo y dulce beso, alertando mis sentidos.

— ¿Cómo despertó mi perezosa? –masculló con sus labios pegados a los míos.

—Mmmmm —me quejé a propósito, a él le encantaba— extrañándote —uní mi labios sutilmente a los suyos— inspiró fuertemente y luego, respondió.

—Anoche me hiciste muchísima falta —me susurró al oído con una voz muy, muy sensual.

Besé el lóbulo de su oreja y con voz sexy contesté a sus insinuaciones.

—Si no llegara tu amigo tan querido, te invitaría a pasar… —me aseguré de que mi aliento tibio calentara su piel fría por el clima.

Me separó de su cuerpo unos centímetros y me observó con el ceño fruncido, pero luciendo una sonrisa perversa.

—No me digas eso ¡Vaya! —resopló— no quiero dejar a Jasper plantado en el aeropuerto.

—Créeme que si no supiera que lo quieres tanto, te haría una oferta que no podrías rechazar —curvé mis labios, perversamente.

—No sigas por favor, él es como mi hermano —se mordió el labio inferior, viéndose aún más exquisito.

Me increpó unos segundos con sus ojos de miel derretida y me dio un empujoncito por la espalda, mientras cruzaba su brazo hasta mi cintura, arrastrándome hacia su convertible azul metálico. Abrió mi puerta y me invitó a subir.

—Cuando volvamos no podrás escabullirte —amenazó con una risita morbosa en los labios.

—Ni que fuese idiota —le aseguré, enarcando una ceja. Sonrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado y firmeza.

Dio medio vuelta hasta posicionarse en su lugar y el ronroneo perfecto de aquel automóvil de lujo, anunció la partida. La lluvia no cesaba.

—Hoy en la tarde tengo la prueba de mi vestido —anuncié feliz.

— ¡Vaya! Muero por verte ¿me dejarías? —preguntó inseguro.

— ¡No! —reclamé alertada— ¡Es mala suerte!

Sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de burla.

—No puedo creer que pienses que esos mitos son ciertos —replicó con una sonrisa, evidentemente divertido— de todos modos no tengo dudas de que serás la novia más hermosa del planeta —colocó su mano sobre la mía y me dio un apretoncito cariñoso.

Miré por la ventana del coche, la lluvia parecía una verdadera cortina que no dejaba vislumbrar el paisaje con claridad.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo se viene tu amigo a Washington?

—Es indefinido. Hay varias obras que llevará a cabo, partiendo por el nuevo centro comercial —respondió alegre.

— ¡Sí que lo quieres! —me impresionó sus obvias ansias de que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera.

–Nos conocemos hace tanto, Bella. Cuando lo veas sabrás porque es mi mejor amigo —quedó pensativo unos segundos mirando hacia el frente— incluso muchas veces pensaron que éramos hermanos, porque físicamente somos más parecidos con él que con Emmett —me contempló con sus ojos desbordantes de felicidad.

— ¿Le gusta el rugby cómo a ti? —pregunté por curiosidad.

—De hecho siempre hemos jugado juntos —exclamó entretenido, quizá con su mente en otra época.

—Debe ser muy amoroso para que lo quieras tanto —agregué segura de que también sería mi amigo.

— ¡Lo adorarás! Acuérdate de mí —volvió a acariciar mi mano con sus dedos lánguidos y tibios.

Una fila de autos en la carretera nos indicó que ya estábamos en la entrada del aeropuerto. Disminuimos la velocidad, mientras Edward miraba el reloj, preocupado.

—No se irá a ninguna parte, mi amor —lo tranquilicé.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que me espere —agregó angustiado.

— ¡Allá hay un espacio para estacionar! —le indiqué un sitio libre que recién había dejado un Volvo.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó aliviado.

Aparcamos y nos bajamos con tanta prisa que salí sola del auto, saltándonos la costumbre de Edward de abrirme la puerta, tradición que, por lo demás, le satisfacía incluso más que a mí, creo que era otra de sus formas de mimarme. Nos encontramos en la maleta del auto, listos para entrar.

—Gracias por acompañarme —me susurró al oído, dulcemente— es muy importante para mí.

—De nada —le di un beso en la mejilla y él inspiró con fuerza.

—Vamos —entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y me llevó rápidamente hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, ya estábamos empapados.

Corrimos por el pavimento mojado hasta refugiarnos tras la mampara de vidrio. Subimos un par de escaleras mecánicas y Edward miró la pantalla de los vuelos, con el ceño fruncido. "Vuelo 393".

— ¡Ya llegó! El vuelo arribó a las nueve cincuenta y cinco —observé el reloj de mi mano: eran las diez y cuarto. Mientras, mi novio me llevaba en volandas entre la muchedumbre que parecía estática ante nuestros ojos e inoportuna para un par de apresurados.

De repente Edward, sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron hasta relampaguear.

— ¡Ven! Ahí está mi amigo —aseguró ansioso, como un niño de cinco años.

Un rubio sofisticado aguardaba en un escaño al costado de la sala de embarque. Él también lo vio, y una sonrisa cautivadora resplandeció en el rostro blanquecino de su amigo. Verdaderamente podían ser hermanos, ambos tenían la piel pálida como la cal, eran altos y esbeltos, como modelos, y tenían los labios rojos como el fuego, la única diferencia era que mi amor, lucía un hermoso cabello bronce y él, rubio platinado, casi blanco; Edward, tenía los ojos miel y él, pardos medios verdosos.

Mi novio y su amigo se dieron un gran y fraternal abrazo de amistad, tan sonoro, con palmaditas en la espalda, que me llegó a doler a mí. Los ojos de ambos brillaban emocionados.

— ¡Perro, amigo! ¿Cómo estás? —Jasper habló emocionado.

—Muy bien, ¡llegas en el mejor momento de mi vida, hermano! —le respondió Edward emocionado— te quiero presentar a la futura señora Cullen —me miró extasiado de felicidad. Di un paso hacia ellos, me sentía como una intrusa en medio de esa amistad.

Edward me cogió por la cintura y me plantó frente a Jasper, logrando que me ruborizara.

—Bella, mi gran amigo, Jasper —extendió una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Un gusto! —respondió el cuasi modelo— no sabes cómo habla de ti, si ya pareciera que te conozco —entrecerró los ojos, divertido.

—Lo mismo digo —contesté tímidamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Mi novio cogió uno de los bolsos de su amigo, mientras Jasper acarreaba el más pequeño. Lo miré de soslayo, él me observaba, pero desvió la vista. Me sentí incómoda.

Continuamos los tres al mismo paso, hasta llegar al auto. Edward abrió la maleta y luego, mi puerta. Su amigo, subió en el asiento trasero por su cuenta.

—Almorzaremos en mi casa, mis padres mueren por verte —agregó Edward.

— ¡Vaya! Y yo de verlos a ellos, ¿cómo está Emmett? —preguntó.

—Fantástico, aún a la siga de Rosalie Hale, su amor platónico.

—Y ¿Alice? —preguntó su amigo con una risita torcida. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero pronto mi novio reaccionó.

—Vaya, todavía te acuerdas de mi hermana —le lanzó una mirada de odio por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sólo preguntaba, no te irrites —le pegó en el hombro, jugueteando.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Ambos se dijeron palabrotas, bromeando como dos buenos amigos, hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

No alcanzamos a abrir la puerta cuando Carlisle salió a buscarnos, en verdad, a saludar a Jasper. El padre de mi novio fue donde el chico y le dio un gran abrazo, tal como si recibiera a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le habló Esme con cariño. Detrás venía Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerro! —le dio la mano, se dieron un saludo un poco extraño entrelazando dedos, y finalizaron con un apretado y sonoro abrazo— mañana tenemos partido ¿te sumas? —le pegó en la espalda, bruscamente.

Alice al parecer no estaba. Pasamos al living y pronto llegaron unas copas de champán para el brindis, con canapés y unas brochetas de aperitivo. Ahora todos lucían más rosados a raíz del alcohol y el mundo giraba en torno a Jasper, incluso para Edward, pero aún así, me sostenía entre sus brazos. Antes de pasar al comedor, apareció mi cuñada. La observé y noté como su mirada tostada titiló al ver al invitado.

—Hola —curvó sus labios a penas mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—Hola, pequeña —la familia en pleno los observó.

Emmett bajó la cabeza, sonriendo y negando a la vez.

—Parece que a _éstos_ no se les ha pasado el amor todavía —masculló hacia nosotros. Edward lo ignoró.

Jasper la besó en la mejilla y Alice le dio un gran abrazo. Edward carraspeó.

—El almuerzo está listo —agregó Esme, sonriente, fulminando con la mirada a sus hijos.

Lo pasamos de maravillas, hasta que miré la hora y me di cuenta que eran casi las cuatro y mi prueba de vestido estaba fijada a las cuatro y media.

—Perdón —me disculpé, poniéndome de pie—, pero tengo la prueba en media hora más.

— ¡Vaya! Se nos pasó el tiempo volando —musitó Esme, complicada, en verdad el tema del vestido era transversal en todas las mujeres.

—Vamos, te llevaré en seguida, alcanzamos… —agregó mi novio, también levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡Nos vemos en la noche! —agregué, mientras alzaba la mano para despedirme.

— ¡Seguro te quedará perfecto! —–gritó mi cuñada.

Caminamos y una fuerte energía, como si alguien me increpara con la mirada, hizo que me volteara. Era Jasper, no me había despegado los ojos de encima. Volví inmediatamente la vista hacia el frente. Era segunda vez que lo sorprendía mirándome, ¿o acaso estaba paranoica?

— ¿Qué sucede? —me miró Edward, extrañado.

—Na… nada, sólo pensé que se me había quedado la cartera —mentí.

— ¡Bella! Pero si la llevas en la mano —sonrió despreocupado.

— ¡Claro! —reí, incómoda.

Bajamos al garaje y en menos de veinte minutos, aún con lluvia, estaba frente al taller de alta costura.

— ¿Te espero? —ofreció dulcemente.

—Pero, no vayas a entrar… —le advertí, y después unimos nuestros labios en un beso cargado de amor, mientras de fondo oíamos "Ave María", interpretado por Celine Dion. Estábamos decidiendo si esa sería la canción para entrar a la iglesia el día de nuestra boda.

—Te amo —exclamó con sus labios ardientes y los ojos cargados de emoción.

—Y yo a ti mi vida —lo abracé como pude en ese estrecho lugar. Sonrió enamorado.

—Anda, mi amor que la señora Brown debe estar enojada, ya son un cuarto para las cinco —pegó sus labios otra vez en los míos.

—Te adoro —me giré hacia él antes de bajar.

Entré a la tienda y un par de mujeres inquietas me esperaban con almohadones y agujas, huinchas de medir y un gran vestido color blanco crema y la faja tornasol dorada.

—Señorita Swan, llega atrasada —me recordó la huraña señora de más de sesenta.

—Disculpen, pero tuve un imprevisto de último minuto —me disculpé.

La señora Brown, negó con la cabeza y yo comencé a quitarme la ropa. Dejé en el suelo los pantalones negros, las botas y la blusa rosa. Entré las dos mujeres me zambulleron ante el vestido con blondas recogidas de las caderas hacia abajo. Subieron los botones, hasta el penúltimo.

— ¡Bella, has subido de peso! —exclamó Blanca, al borde de la histeria.

—No lo creo —sonreí, culpable.

— ¿Y qué otra explicación le encuentras a que este vestido no te quepa? —refunfuñó la señora Brown.

— ¡Uf! Capaz —recordé que esta semana había ido cenar un par de veces.

—Tendrás que ponerte a dieta ¡ya! —ordenó Blanca.

— ¡Por supuesto! No quiero ser el pastel en vez de la novia —asentí burlesca ante este par de psicópatas de la moda. Yo era diseñadora, pero ellas me superaban con su obsesión de las novias esqueléticas.

Me zafé de ellas, hasta que oí mi nombre del modo más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida, pero este no era el mejor momento para oír _esa_ voz.

—Llama Reneé —vi a Edward parado frente a mí, con mi móvil en la mano derecha. Sonreía con entusiasmo.

— ¡No, Edward! —respondí histérica, mientras Blanca y la señora Brown me tapaban con sus cuerpos abundantes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A mis queridas lectoras,**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Arma de doble filo**

**"Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son las últimas sonrisas del amor"**

–**Standhel–**

— ¡Edward! ¡Sal, vete, vete! ¡Ándate! —le grité histérica. Sonrió, pero sus ojos me mostraron que había aceptado su error al entrar, no tanto por mi prejuicio de mal augurio como porque me vendría una rabieta de proporciones.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta de entrada, vi su silueta esbelta caminar hacia el coche, mientras la lluvia lo cubría de pies a cabeza. La señora Brown se puso más antipática, emitiendo un sonido de toro con la respiración fuerte y pesada. Blanca estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus pequeños ojos almendrados y negros, mostraron una gran preocupación por lo ocurrido. Vi lástima en ellos, me estremecí fue como si quisiera advertirme de un cruel destino.

— Los jóvenes de ahora no respetan nada —refutaba irritada la señora Brown. Blanca y yo, callamos. Me quería ir luego, el ambiente se había tornado tenso. Edward me tendría que oír, no era posible que pasara por alto mis peticiones por muy estúpidas que le parecieran

Entre las tres me quitamos el bello y repolludo vestido desde mi cuerpo. Cogí mi ropa lo más rápido posible para escapar pronto de aquel taller. Cuando acabé de taparme, pero aún abotonándome la blusa, les pregunté.

— ¿Cuándo estará listo?

—Debes bajar un par de kilos muchacha, de lo contrario será imposible que lo terminemos pronto —la señora Brown me dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—Ok —fue todo lo que contesté. Cogí mi cartera y la puse sobre mi cabeza para escabullirme de la torrencial lluvia.

Corrí hacia la puerta del auto y la abrí, rápidamente, Edward me esperaba con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba mojado.

—Lo siento —agregó con su voz dulce, pero no fue suficiente para calmar mi ira.

—¡Te pedí que no lo hicieras! —gruñí.

—Lo sé, Bella, te pido que me perdones, de verdad jamás pensé que fuese tan importante para ti —exclamó abatido.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si fuera cierto, ah? —lo regañé ya un poco menos enojada.

—Nuestro amor no depende del destino, depende de ti y de mí —sus labios rojos se movieron lentamente para que las últimas palabras se internaran en mi mente. Su mirada tostada y confusa se clavó en mis ojos.

Miró hacia delante, puso las manos sobre el manubrio y torció la llave para hacer andar el motor del auto que rugió furioso al ponerse en marcha. Edward continuó con la vista sin mirarme, hasta llegar a mi departamento. Lo miré confundida, quizás me había excedido en las palabras, pero era irritante que no considerara mis advertencias. Detuvo el auto y se bajó de inmediato para abrirme la puerta. El frío atmosférico advirtió que ya estaba abierta, era momento de bajar. Él estaba serio, con la expresión tensa. Apoyé mi pie derecho en la vereda húmeda y al pararme crucé mi mirada con la suya. Noté en sus dulces ojos ocres que estaba herido, y yo era la culpable.

— ¿Te paso a buscar a las nueve para cenar? —preguntó cortésmente. Asentí, ya estaba arrepentida de haber sido tan severa, total, en verdad lo del vestido era una tontería.

— ¿No me acompañarás arriba? —sentí un leve dolor de estómago por su frialdad.

—Tengo que volver, Jasper me espera —mintió y lo hizo muy mal.

—Claro —agregué con un nudo en la garganta.

Seguí caminando hacia la reja de entrada del edificio, con el estómago contraído. Mis vísceras fueron más fuertes que el orgullo y me giré a verlo, él me observaba justo antes de entrar a su puesto de conductor.

— ¡Te amo! —alcé la voz para que me oyera, aún bajo la lluvia copiosa. Me contempló con sus ojos dulces, pero no habló. Cuando metí la llave en la reja, oí que el auto se fue. Subí las escaleras con pesar, no era la primera vez que peleábamos, pero si la primera en que alguno salía herido. Me sentí podrida.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, dejé las cosas en la habitación del computador y fui al baño. Me dolía el pecho, no quería lastimarlo. Cogí mi cabello húmedo en una cola y salí para prepararme un café caliente, tenía las manos como dos témpanos de hielo. Las miré, estaban rojas, demasiado frías. Caminé hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar, la figura de Edward frente a mí, me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Estaba parado a un costado de la puerta de entrada con las llaves en la mano.

—Yo también te amo, mi vida —sus palabras sonaron bellas y suaves como el terciopelo. Mi corazón brincó a pasos agigantados. Sonreí.

Sus brazos me arrullaron por detrás de la espalda, elevándome levemente para besarme. La calidez de sus labios hizo estragos en mis hormonas y pronto, nos fundimos en un exquisito y comprometedor beso pasional. Las pequeñas succiones que ejercía sobre mi piel fueron desciendo por mi cuello, hasta el escote de mi blusa. Cada nacimiento de vello en mi cuerpo se erizó, causándole una leve risita socarrona.

Sus dedos lánguidos desabotonaron mi blusa sin problemas, siempre seguido de un par de besos sensuales. Mis manos se fueron directo a su camisa, buscando la manera más fácil de deshacerme de ella, para continuar luego hacia el pantalón.

Beso a beso fuimos caminando hasta chocar con la pared posterior del comedor. Atrapó mi rostro entre sus dos manos, clavando sus ojos de miel en los míos.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan —murmuró para pronto cerrar sus párpados y fundirse en un placer infinito. Antes hacerlo yo también me quedé observándolo: sus perfectas pestañas bronces parecían otorgarle un ángel especial, un dejo infantil e irresistible. Subí mis manos y enredé mis dedos en su dócil cabello. Me besaba entre jadeos suaves y románticos. Mi corpiño desapareció y él aprovechó de inmediato para devorar mis pechos.

Las yemas de mis dedos tallaron círculos sobre su espalda pálida y fibrosa, hasta continuar más allá. Nos seguimos besando hasta caer en el sofá más grande, blando y reconfortante. Nos acomodamos muy bien, entre abrazos y deseo mutuo.

Nuestros pantalones desaparecieron hasta quedar piel con piel, éramos ambos blancos, pero distintos, su piel era más bien lechosa y la mía, traslúcida, un tanto verde, por supuesto la de él era la más perfecta y hermosa. Buscó mis manos con las suyas, acomodándolas sobre mi cabeza, entrelazándolas, hasta encontrar el placer más infinito juntos.

Su cuerpo acalorado se posó sobre el mío para descansar. Ahora su rostro había vuelto a esa expresión cariñosa, amable y acogedora.

— ¿No me dijiste que te tenías que ir? —reclamé perversa.

—Sabes que era mentira —unió sus labios en una sonrisa muda.

— ¡Por favor, no te enfades nunca más conmigo! ¿Vale? —le supliqué.

—Por supuesto, te lo prometo —rió sensualmente, calló un instante y agregó— y tú prométeme que no pensarás más que nuestro amor depende del azar —frunció el ceño.

—Te lo juro —lo besé alegremente.

Nos quedamos abrazados, hasta dormitar unos minutos, cuando abrimos los ojos ya estaba oscuro. Él se paró a ver la hora, eran las ocho y cuarenta y tres minutos.

—Mi amor, debemos irnos, nos esperan a las nueve en punto —me extendió la mano para ponernos de pie. Corrí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, mientras él lo hizo en el baño contiguo.

Eché un vistazo a mi ropero, y hurgueteé hasta encontrar el vestido azul que a Edward tanto le gustaba. Me lo puse rápidamente y salí. Me maquillaría en el auto. Llegamos a las nueve cinco, nos esperaban en el living con aperitivos. Cogí una copa de champán, mientras con mi novio nos cruzábamos miradas de un extremo a otro del salón. Él estaba con los hombres y yo, con Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Cada tanto, él levantaba la vista y me sonreía con ternura en medio de toda esa gente.

Pasamos al comedor. Me senté al costado de mi novio. Su amigo y Alice parecían ponerse al día con sus vidas, no había cómo pararlos. Era una postal perfecta, la familia feliz. Esme y Carlisle parecían especialmente contentos.

La cena terminó pasado las once y media, y Edward tuvo la brillante idea de ir a bailar. Se sumó Alice y Jasper. Llegamos a esa cueva gigante, atestada de gente danzarina, cogimos un par de tragos y nos lanzamos a la pista de baile. Tocaron todo tipo de música: electrónica, tropical y hasta reggaeton ¡Vaya baile! Cuando los pies ya no nos daban tregua decidimos ir a sentarnos en unos sillones del costado. Jasper parecía muy entusiasmado, y casi de inmediato quiso volver a bailar, pero su compañera no, estaba exhausta, había tenido un largo día, porque desde que hacía el diplomado tenía clases los sábados, muy temprano.

— ¡Anda con Bella! —dijo ella por complacerlo. Miré a Edward de inmediato, en un principio noté un poco de recelo, pero se esfumó sin dificultad.

—Por supuesto —sonrió, mientras nos observaba, en verdad, sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, no por desconfianza, sino que por amor.

De un momento a otro la música rápida dio paso a "Reflections" de Mariah Carey, miré a Edward confundida y él sonrió, asintiendo. Jasper pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cintura y yo, tímidamente, subí los míos hacia su espalda. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, nada cómodo, sin embargo, no podría decir lo mismo de él. Sus brazos me estrechaban de un modo especial, demasiado confiado y cariñoso, parecía traspasarme calor a través de sus venas. Miré hacia el frente, distanciándome más de su cuerpo, pero sus brazos se cerraron por mi espalda. Con la poca luz que había alcancé a observar de cerca su piel clara, era un blanco distinto al mío y al de Edward, era como una mezcla de ambas, traslúcida y lechosa.

Vino la segunda canción acaramelada, pero fue mucho para mí. Me zafé de sus brazos y le agradecí con un sonrisa falsa. Sus ojos pardos se iluminaron.

—Tu novia es una excelente compañera de baile —exclamó Jasper a Edward. Mi novio torció una sonrisa, confiado. Era como si el prefiera que bailara conmigo a con su hermana.

La música terminó pronto y nos fuimos pronto. Pasamos a dejar a Alice y Jasper. Edward se quedó a alojar conmigo, como lo hacía regularmente.

El bendito despertador sonó a las nueve y media para llegar a tiempo al partido de _rugby_. Llegamos a la cancha del estadio, allí nos esperaban Emmett, Jasper y otros del equipo. Yo me quedé con mi cuñada y su adorable madre. Ambas miramos con expectación cada pase, cada horripilante golpe y cada anotación. Mi novio marcó tres _try_ y Emmett, dos. Edward corría con una camiseta verde con short negro y calcetines blancos con rayas en el mismo tono, todos vestían igual. Su hermoso cabello reflectaba bajo los rayos del sol y su sonrisa iluminaba mi mañana, ¡Lo amaba definitivamente, él era mi vida!

De tanto en tanto medité las reacciones extrañas de su amigo conmigo y llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez estaba celoso, después de todo se iba alguien del grupo y eso era terrible para los hombres. Quizás no quería que su _partner_ se casara tan pronto. Con esa idea me quedé más tranquila.

Nuevamente almorzamos juntos en la casa de los Cullen. Bebimos un poco de vino que se me fue rápidamente a la cabeza, así que me detuve de inmediato, no quería hacer un papelón frente a mi futura familia, aunque a Edward le parecía _entretenido_ verme tan alegre. Entre conversación y conversación se nos pasó la tarde. Ayudé a Esme a recoger los platos. Al final llevé unas copas de vino tinto a medio beber, ya no había nadie en la cocina, así que las dispuse con cautela sobre el mesón más largo de la cocina, pero cuando iba a dejar la última, justo ésa, estaba más llena y la di por completo vuelta sobre mi ropa. Una mano blanquecina con una copa de vino blanco me extendió ayuda. Era Jasper.

—Es lo mejor para sacar las manchas de tinto —agregó con una sonrisa. Cogí la copa y sus dedos rozaron los míos. Lo miré fijamente y sus ojos pardos se internaron en mi mente, desvié la vista de inmediato, esto era ridículo y extremadamente peligroso.

—Gracias —volteé la copa sobre mi blusa blanca.

—De nada —me continuó observando.

— ¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Edward por el umbral de la puerta. Sonreí culpable, aunque no debería estarlo, yo no había hecho nada malo.

Jasper sonrió, mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el refrigerador. Edward buscó mis labios con los suyos y me besó con ímpetu. "Ejem", carraspeó su amigo.

—Disculpa —fanfarroneó Edward—, pero es tan exquisita que no puedo contenerme —mi novio soltó una carcajada y Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—Vamos perro, ¿cómo me dices eso? No vale, no puedes decirme que algo es delicioso si no lo vas a compartir —insistió su amigo descaradamente. Lo miré furiosa.

—La vida es injusta en ocasiones —respondió Edward sarcástico, pero con un dejo de irritación. Su mano pasó a través de mi cintura y me aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza: yo era suya.


	3. Preparando el gran evento

_**Queridísimas lectoras,**_

_**Quizá encuentren raro que actualice tras poco más de un año, pero en fin, aunque pensé en matar este fic en algún minuto, esta semana "vi la luz" y decidí continuarlo.**_

_**Un beso gigante y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Preparando el gran evento**

Esa noche tras la cena fuimos a bailar, nuevamente. Jasper y Alice parecían especialmente compenetrados, Emmett iba de caza en busca de alguna chica que quisiese pasar el tiempo con él. Edward había quedado un poco extraño con las bromas de Jasper, por primera vez desde que había llegado u oído hablar de él, mi novio parecía molesto. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y no lograba relajarse, a pesar de las copas de champán que se había bebido durante la cena y el trago que tenía entre las manos, con pocas ganas, en la barra.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —pregunté preocupada, acariciándole un mechón de cabello que le rozaba la frente. Miró el vaso que sujetaba con demasiada presión.

—No me gusta nada esta reconciliación de mi hermana con Jasper —apreté mis labios, mostrándole mi desconcierto— no me mal interpretes —sonrió— no es que sea un hermano ultra conservador ni nada de eso, pero Alice… bueno, Alice sufrió mucho con el noviazgo… —suspiró hondo y pareció recordar algo que era reacio a compartir.

—Puedes confiar en mí —lo insté a contármelo y acabar con su angustia. Negó con la cabeza.

—Bella, es muy delicado. De la familia lo sé yo y nadie más —levantó las cejas y miró hacia otro lado— de lo contrario, nadie recibiría a Jasper con tanta cordialidad.

La expresión preocupada y cómplice de su rostro delataba lo complicado de la situación. Edward que confiaba ciegamente en mí, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para confesarse.

—No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no es lo que quieres.

Me observó detenidamente.

—Creo que sería bueno compartirlo con alguien —curvó sus labios y me besó la nariz.

—Entonces soy toda oídos…

Le di un sorbo más a mi bebida, manteniendo mis ojos pegados en mi novio quien por fin parecía haber encontrado las frases adecuadas.

—Me enteré unas semanas después de que había sucedido —comenzó—. Alice y Jasper iban a ser padres. Mi hermana estaba embarazada de poco más de cinco semanas.

Notaba en sus ojos sinceros cómo le dolía recordar esa realidad.

—Ella se asustó muchísimo, aún no terminaba la secundaria y temía defraudar a mis padres —alineó los labios y tensó la mandíbula— mi hermana abortó y Jasper la apoyó en su decisión.

—¡¿Qué dices? —aullé. No podía creer lo que oía. Su hermana tan perfecta y su mejor amigo ¡Oh, santo cielo! Eso debía de haberle hecho sufrir mucho.

—Lo siento, Edward —fue lo único que atiné a decir. Él continuó.

—Mi hermana cayó en una profunda depresión y mis padres no sabían el porqué de ello. La llevaron a psiquiatras y psicólogos, pero nada dio resultado, hasta que una noche, después de varios días de verla llorar y llorar, sin comer ni dormir bien, entré a su habitación. Había intentado preguntarle a Jasper, pero él era hermético y negó en todo momento que sabía la razón. Eso me costó bastante perdonárselo y él lo sabe —suspiró—. Esa día, después de la universidad y aprovechando que Esme y Carlisle tenían una comida junto a los Hale, entré sin previo aviso donde Alice. Estaba ovillada, con sus brazos atrapándole las piernas, sentada sobre la cama. Sollozaba con tanta tristeza que se me encoge el corazón sólo de recordarlo —los ojos se le humedecieron—. Le pregunté qué le había pasado, le dije que yo sabía que su reacción se debía a algo profundo. Por fin, después de tantos días, logró fijar su mirada en mí y con un puchero de impotencia y odio a sí misma, dijo: "Soy una asesina, Edward. Tu hermana es una cobarde que se merece el sufrimiento eterno". "¿Por qué, Alice?", le pregunté impaciente, no soportaba verla en ese estado. Ella concluyó con la voz quebrada "estaba esperando un bebé, pero no fui capaz, Edward y lo maté". Sentí como si me hubiese arrojado a un témpano gélido. Mi hermana, ¡mi pequeña hermana menor! No podía creerlo hasta que lo confirmé con Jasper.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Explicaciones burdas, incoherencias. También estaba muy afectado…

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Bueno, con Jasper no nos hablamos en varios meses y Alice fue caer a un centro psiquiátrico por poco más de un mes. Mis padres nunca supieron el verdadero motivo y lo atribuyeron a un arrebato adolescente.

Respiré, intentando procesar toda esa información que le partía el corazón a Edward. Su nobleza quedaba de manifiesto una vez más porque, a pesar de todo, igual seguía queriendo tanto a Jasper como si fuera su hermano de sangre.

— ¿Desde entonces no se ven? —pregunté intrigada.

—Durante poco menos de un año, volvieron. Pero fue un desastre. Sé que mi hermana tenía otros novios y Jasper, bueno él no tardó mucho en enterarse. Ahora fue él quien se enojó conmigo porque jamás se lo dije —soltó una risa irónica— ¿acaso podía? Era mi hermana y él, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Además, entonces, aún Alice no se recuperaba ciento por ciento —negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me cuesta ver esta reconciliación?

—Quizá ahora sea el momento…

—Definitivamente no, Bella —dejó el vaso con un poco de brusquedad sobre la barra.

Sus ojos continuaban fijos sobre ambos. Por más que intenté distraerlo, no hubo manera, incluso le ofrecí irnos al departamento y como jamás lo hizo antes, se rehusó.

—Mi amor, lo siento, pero prefiero llevarme a Alice yo. Ya sabes… no quiero dejarlos solos por más tiempo —aseguró. Me sentí un poco fastidiada, después de todo e incluso considerando lo que me había contado, el parcito era bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Supongo que al menos tendremos una luna de miel normal, porque Jasper continuará aquí después del matrimonio —le regañé.

—Por supuesto, no perdería por nada del mundo esa semana junto a ti en Punta del Este —cogió mi cabello, ordenándolo en un gran rizo, para luego acariciarme el mentón con sus dedos y posar sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos. Se lo agradecí, porque el contacto de su boca sobre la mía, calmaba mis ansias y mis celos poco fundados.

—Te amo, Edward —susurré, contiendo el aliento y las ganas de irme con él para enredarnos en las sábanas.

—Te adoro, vida mía. Gracias por comprenderme —dio un último toque a mis labios y luego me besó la frente.

Fuimos a bailar y de forma premeditada quedamos demasiado juntos a la hermana de Edward y su amigo. El humo me hacía arder los ojos y diría que lo había pasado fantástico de no ser porque Edward pasó la mitad de la velada, observándolos. Nadie decía que nos fuéramos ya, a pesar de que a mi novio se le caían los ojos de sueño y a mí también, sin embargo, Alice y Jasper parecían tener baterías para harto tiempo más.

—¿No es hora de que vayamos ya? Muero de sueño —bostecé a propósito.

— ¡Parecen un par de ancianos! —espetó Jasper con un tono de burla en la voz.

—Nosotros partiremos a nuestro _After Hour_. Pueden ir con nosotros —musitó Alice, demasiado contenta para gusto de su hermano.

—Alice, creo que ya es muy tarde, ¿no quieres dejarlo para mañana? —intentó persuadirla, pero ella se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Le dirigí a Edward una mirada cómplice y él apretó la mandíbula—. Por favor Alice, no llegues muy tarde. Jasper… —se despidió de ambos, aunque fijo su vista en su amigo, quien sonrió.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y salimos del lugar, pero él no habló hasta pasados poco más de diez minutos.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo lo que queda de noche? —pregunté. Edward curvó los labios.

—Claro, tú me arreglas el mundo —me dedicó una mirada lujuriosa—. Y pensar que te tendré para toda la vida… —habló para sí mismo.

Una vez más nos dejamos caer en mi departamento, aunque no alcanzamos a llegar invictos. A medida que subíamos las escaleras sus manos fuertes se fueron enredando entre mi ropa y mi piel, hasta erizarla y envolverme en eternos escalofríos, surgidos de un profundo deseo de pasión. Edward estaba tras mío y yo tenía mi espalda pegada a su pecho, en tanto intentábamos llegar a mi piso. Bruno, el gato de la señora Bethany se cruzó de pronto y casi nos vamos de bruces por las escaleras. Ambos soltamos un par de carcajadas. Definitivamente no alcanzamos a llegar. Nos dejamos caer en el descanso de la última escala que antecedía a la puerta de entrada. Edward me apretó con sofisticada precisión en medio del muro frío y él. Ya había comenzado a aclarar, pero la densa lluvia cubría el cielo de gris oscuro, casi negro, otorgándonos una ventaja a la hora de que nos vieran.

Bajé mis manos presurosas hacia su masculinidad y la presioné por encima de sus pantalones, logrando sacarle un gemido sutil.

—No me provoques porque no traspasaré esa puerta —me susurró al oído con la voz amenazante y entrecortada.

—No lo hagas —lo desafíe. Sonrió con malicia y comenzó a desabotonar mis pantalones, empujándolos poco a poco por debajo de mis glúteos.

—¿Hay manera de deshacernos de estas botas? —continuó con un tono más grave de lo habitual, pero sin dejar de ser risueño.

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando doblé una rodilla hacia mí y bajé el cierre del cuero para sacar una. Pude al fin liberar una de mis piernas. Elevé el rostro y Edward me cogió el rostro con desesperación para besarme.

—Definitivamente no llegaremos adentro —decretó, elevando mis caderas por encima de su pelvis firme y ejerció un poco de presión sobre mi intimidad, jadeé.

—No me hagas esperar más —le suplique con la razón ida y noté que esbozó una risita.

—Por eso me encantas —murmuró con la boca en mi cuello. Desabotonó su pantalón y liberó su parte íntima, sólo lo justo para introducirse en mí. Lo rodeé con mis piernas, aferrándolo a mí y perdiéndome en su ser.

El lunes de la semana siguiente sólo faltaba una semana para nuestro matrimonio. Los preparativos iban y venían: últimos detalles del menú, definir las flores, la música, los tragos ¡Uf, cuánto trabajo! Y como si fuera poco después tenía que pasarme donde la señora Brown para ajustar las últimas puntadas de mi vestido.

Me miré frente al espejo y me sentí radiante, feliz. Era un hermoso vestido tomado por arriba del escote, una faja dorada tornasol que comenzaba debajo de los pechos hasta donde terminaban las caderas, y más allá venía una cascada de vaporosos vuelos que parecían plumas, blancas y suaves. A Edward le encantaría.

Esa semana llegaron mis padres y todo se armó aún más un gran alboroto. Reneé estaba expectante a cada detalle y con Esme parecían dos cotorras afinando cuanta cosa que pudiese ser perjudicial. Sin embargo, a pesar del ajetreo previo al matrimonio, el jueves tras la cena, Emmett tuvo la genial idea de ir a bailar.

— ¡Estamos exhaustos! —se excuso Edward, cordialmente.

— ¡Ah! Ya te estás convirtiendo en un viejo perezoso, hermano. Eso que aún no te casas. ¿Jasper, tú que me dices? —fijó la mirada en el amigo de la familia que alojaba en su casa—. Chicas lindas, unos buenos tragos —movió las cejas de manera divertida. Por supuesto ante aquella provocación Alice dio un respingo.

—Yo también me sumo —Edward asomó una risita, indescifrable y negó con la cabeza. Sólo él notó que Alice estaba demasiado ansiosa de estar junto a Jasper y que la sola idea de que saliera con otra la torturaba.

Nosotros nos fuimos a mi departamento para descansar. Hicimos el amor, como acostumbrábamos cada vez que estábamos solos y luego nos hundimos en sueño profundo hasta que sonó, por error, el despertador el viernes. Ese día me habían dado libre en la oficina y no era para menos, quienes se han casado saben lo agobiante que pueden resultar los preparativos. Oí a Edward levantarse y caminar a la cocina. Quince minutos después estaba frente a mí con una bandeja de café con leche, tostadas y una hermosa sonrisa que me iluminó el día.

—Esta noche ya no podremos dormir juntos —me quejé en un murmullo sensual.

—Estaré ansioso esperando nuestra noche de bodas —susurró en mi oído y me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te amo —le dije y estiré mi cuello para que me alcanzara con un beso.

—Tú eres mi vida —contestó, entreabriendo mis labios con los suyos.

Me bañé y cuando salí, Edward ya se había marchado, porque él también tenía que visitar al sastre para probarse su traje a medida. Lo esperaban Carlisle y Charlie, los flamantes consuegros. Corrí a la calle, cogí un taxi y me fui a buscar mi vestido de novia. En la entrada me esperaba Esme y Reneé, un poco alteradas y nerviosas.

—Llegas tarde, hija —me reprendió mi madre.

—Lo siento, estoy agotada y me costó despertar —mentí, pero la verdad no se la contaría justamente a mi madre y mi suegra.

Me lo examiné por última vez y luego, la señora Brown cogió una caja inmensa y lo puso dentro. Nos fuimos en el auto de Esme y pasamos a dejar el vestido a mi departamento. Almorcé con Edward y mis padres. Luego, él se fue a su despedida de solteros.

—Pórtate bien —le advertí, entre broma y en serio.

—No hay nadie más que me interese, sólo tú —me besó los labios, tiernamente.

Ya sobre mi cama puse una película, en tanto por la ventana el cielo tronaba y se iluminaba por la lluvia que amenazaba con azotar el suelo. Poco después me quedé plácidamente dormida. La mañana siguiente me despertó el timbre, era mi madre que estaba fuera y recién ahí noté lo atrasada que estaba. Corrí a abrirle la puerta.

— ¡Bella! Corre a bañarte, por favor —dictaminó con voz severa. La oí ir a la cocina para tomarse el café. Cuando salí del baño, en la mesa de comedor estaba mi vestido, la sensual ropa interior de encaje, y los zapatos.

—Gracias, mamá —le besé la mejilla y fui en busca de mi cartera. Su sonrisa, en respuesta, le iluminó sus bellos ojos celestes.

—Esme me pasó su coche. Nos vamos al hotel y luego a la peluquería. Ella nos esperará allá.

—¡Súper! —respondí irónica, agradeciéndole por tomar los hilos de mi vida justo el día de mi matrimonio. No se inmutó.

A las cinco de la tarde me encontraba frente al espejo, sólo con ropa interior y una tremenda angustia en el corazón, sin razón lógica para ello. Sin embargo, mi instinto me decía que algo no saldría bien, aunque las cosas se habían dado naturalmente. El toque a la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

— ¿Hija, estás ahí? —era mi madre.

—Sí, claro —contesté con voz a penas audible. Cogí la manilla, la rodé y la dejé pasar. — ¡Guau! Estás lindísima, mamá —su vestido azul pálido, resaltaba sus maravillosos ojos del color del cielo. Llevaba el cabello en una perfecta melena lisa y en el cuello el collar de diamantes heredado de mi abuela.

—Gracias —me acarició la mejilla—. Pero quién debe brillar esta noche eres tú, ¿dónde quedó tu vestido? —caminó a la habitación contigua, con un pequeño living. Fue por el vestido y me lo puso, como si tratara de una chica de cinco años. Mi ánimo decaía y no sabía exactamente porqué.


	4. La boda

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Las dejo nuevamente con un capítulo más…**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Mi boda**

Mi padre llegó a buscarme cuando llegó el momento. Golpeó con precaución y cuando mi madre se aprontó a abrirle, los ojos de Charlie, castaños como los míos, se iluminaron hasta brillar, húmedos. Extendió una sonrisa de par en par y me besó en la mejilla. Para esta ocasión se había afeitado el bigote y parecía diez años más joven, muy apuesto.

—Hija, estás… —me miró desde la coronilla hasta mis pies escondidos tras un largo vestido— ¡Vaya, maravillosa!

—Gracias.

—Está nuestra pequeña, Charlie, ¡Y es como si hubiese nacido ayer! —exclamó dichosa, con esas frases típicas de las madres cuando confiesan ver a sus hijos aún como bebés, a pesar de que ya te hubieses metido en la cama con unos cuantos. Por supuesto, no sería yo quién les matara la ilusión.

—Creo que ya no soy tan pequeña como piensas, mamá —fue lo único que logré decir.

—Me temo que ya es la hora —agregó mi padre tras aclararse la garganta.

Inspiré profundo, para darme valentía a enfrentarme a esas cuatrocientas cincuenta personas que me esperaban allá abajo, y por sobre todo a mi futuro marido. Mi madre se fue antes y cinco minutos después, crucé el umbral de la puerta del brazo de mi padre. Charlie presionó el botón para llamar el elevador que no tardó en llegar. Las puertas se abrieron y mi corazón comenzó a latir aún con más fuerza.

Para evitar tropezarme con el vestido, puse con cautela primero un pie fuera del ascensor y después el otro. Un montón de gente curiosa se volteó a mirarme, con los ojos brillantes por la expectación y sonrisas de alegría, complicidad y, ¿lástima? Tragué saliva abundante, porque se me había secado la boca.

Los invitados murmuraban cuando llegué al salón, pero en cuanto notaron que había llegado se giraron cual ejército bajo una orden. Al final del pasillo estaba él, radiante con su traje negro, camisa de cuello alto y una corbata plateada. Su hermoso cabello estaba delicadamente desordenado. Sonreí en cuanto lo vi y él hizo lo mismo, pero por la postura de sus hombros noté que estaba tan o más nervioso que yo. Al llegar, Edward me extendió la mano para ayudarme a subir ese par de peldaños. Me perdí en su sonrisa.

La ceremonia continuó y no sé siquiera qué contesté porque los nervios me tenían consumida, pero al parecer dije lo adecuado, porque todos parecían felices cuando el oficial acabó de hablar. Edward sonrió, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia delante, buscando mi rostro. Su boca se encontró con la mía, a través del contacto de nuestros labios suaves y tibios. Los suyos se posaron con sutileza, pero con una promesa de pasión, jurándome que esa necesidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sería para toda la vida.

—Te amo —musité cuando se alejó un poco.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Bella —posó nuevamente sus labios, pero sólo por un segundo.

Los aplausos retumbaron por el salón y Edward me volvió a besar con los ojos ocres húmedos debido a las lágrimas y la felicidad desbordante que ambos sentíamos. Habíamos sellado nuestro amor para siempre y jurado que nos amaríamos por la eternidad. Bajamos unos peldaños desde la tarima y las caras radiantes de nuestros familiares e invitados comenzaron a venirse sobre nosotros. Repartimos abrazos, besos y recibimos cientos de bendiciones. Luego, pasamos a la sala contigua donde se llevaría a cabo el cocktail, la comida y más tarde, la fiesta. Comenzamos con el brindis y el clásico vals de los novios. Carlisle nos dirigió unas palabras y después Reneé. Me tomé una segunda copa y a esas alturas, ya le había contado cuatro a Edward.

Nos fuimos a la mesa junto a nuestros padres y continuamos con la cena, ya más tranquila. Seguimos con las fotos de cada una de las mesas, hasta que, finalmente comenzó la fiesta. Las mejillas de Edward estaban sonrojadas por la agitación y el alcohol, estaba disfrutando nuestra boda.

—No sigas —le advertí al oído— te quiero bien en nuestra noche de bodas…

—¡No te preocupes, mi amor! Esta noche será inolvidable para ti —susurró de vuelta en mi oído, entibiándome la piel y los pensamientos con sus palabras insinuantes.

—Eso espero —suspiré.

Me dio la mano y fuimos a bailar. De pronto una turba nos cogió a él y a mí sobre sus cabezas y rebotamos de un lado a otro, entre risas y alientos. Después de divertimos me fui a sentar, porque mis pies ya no resistían más baile ni tacos. A Edward lo habían atrapado y no lo dejaron seguirme. Me levanté al baño y pronto recordé que a mí me habían asignado otro, especialmente adaptado a estos largos vestidos. Caminé fuera del salón, cruzando el pasillo para encontrarme con un estrecho pasillo de dos puertas. Al fondo a la derecha estaba el baño, sin embargo la puerta del frente parecía entreabierta y unos dudosos ruidos provenían de allí. Investigué curiosa, encontrándome con una sorpresa que hubiese matado de un infarto a cualquiera de los Cullen. Alice con Jasper, haciéndolo, de manera clandestina, en el baño del fondo.

Quedé paralizada, pero la curiosidad me corroyó y tuve que observar. A pesar de que estaban en penumbras sus cuerpos se notaban considerablemente. Sus figuras se reflejaban en el espejo del otro cuarto de baño. Ambos estaban de cara hacia el cristal. Jasper la tomaba fuerte por las caderas, con tanta decisión y _dominación_ que sentí un poco de envidia. Luego pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los pechos de mi cuñada, atrayéndola aún más hacia él. Ella gemía de placer y él parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

La curiosidad le ganó a mi voluntad y seguí mirando. La piel se me erizó y sin quererlo dejé de respirar: jamás me había tocado presenciar a una pareja haciendo el amor, y mucho menos, esperé verlo de mi cuñada y su curioso ex novio y mejor amigo del mío. Observé con determinación aquella relación de intenso amor y odio, pero lo que si podía asegurar es que había emociones y la pasión les chorreaba por la piel, como miel empalagosa y saturadota. Sentí envidia.

Y también rabia, ¡Eran unos descarados! ¿Acaso no les importaba que alguien los fuera a encontrar y armar un escándalo en medio del mi boda? Una fuerte presión se arremolinó en mi cabeza y terminó bajo mi vientre cuando oí que Alice se quebraba en un gozo infinito. Fue la alarma para salir de ahí, ahora ya.

Entré al baño del frente y pasé el pestillo con fuerza para que nadie más fuese a entrar. Me afirmé contra la puerta y fue recién ahí cuando noté que tenía el pecho agitado con mi pesada respiración. Traté de tranquilizarme e intenté aplicar un poco las técnicas de mis, ya olvidadas, clases de yoga. Un hilo tibio se deslizó desde mi nuca hasta la parte alta del cuello. Enredé mis dedos para elevarme el cabello y de paso secarme el sudor que de pronto me había aparecido, humedeciéndome la piel ardiente, casi afiebrada.

Alcancé el espejo y contemplé aquella novia, con mezcla de horror y alta temperatura. Tenía marcada expresión de espanto: con los ojos demasiado redondos para ser fiebre de verdad, pero con las mejillas ruborizadas y la boca roja como el fuego. Abrí la llave y me mojé bajo la nuca para poder por fin pasar al baño. ¡Un verdadero lío! No podía recogerme el vestido lo suficiente como para no estropearlo, mientras intentaba posar mis muslos sobre el orificio del váter. Las portaligas se enredaron completamente: no bebería nada más durante la noche, porque de lo contrario me pasaría una hora más en el baño, mientras el resto disfrutaba de mi fiesta de matrimonio.

Al menos hasta ese momento tenía el rostro agitado, pero por la incomodidad para dejar todo en su lugar y no por el espanto de haber visto a mi cuñada loca de placer en el sanitario contiguo. Calculé que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que el parcito se hubiese largado. Y cuando me sentí lista por fin, repasando cada uno de los detalles del vestido, las medias, portaligas y bragas, salí.

El pasillo continuaba oscuro como cueva de lobos y aún sentía que las braguitas no habían quedado del todo bien puestas. Moví una pierna y las caderas para intentar acomodarlas, pero molestaban. Me devolví al baño a arreglarme: estaba todo en orden, sólo era una sensación desagradable. Abrí la puerta para salir, pero mi camino se vio bloqueado cuando un par de ojos pardos y expectantes me interceptaron. Jasper torció una risita de medio lado, manteniendo su brazo extendido por encima del hombro.

— ¿Te gusta mirar? —se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo miré fijo sin saber qué responderle. Su presencia me intimidaba y ni hablar de mantener una conversación bajo estas circunstancias tan incómodas, al menos para mí. Tragué saliva.

— ¡Déjame pasar! —le ordené con tono brusco. Di un paso, pero me acorraló nuevamente—. Si te preocupa que le cuente a Edward, pierde cuidado, no lo haré.

Soltó una risita de burla y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿En realidad crees que eso me importa? —enarcó una ceja y acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. No olía a alcohol, la escenita no podía atribuirla al exceso de copas—. Más bien me preocupa que mi mejor amigo no _atienda_ bien los requerimientos de su señora, como para que ella se quede observando, con ojos curiosos y lánguidos, a la primera pareja que es encama.

—Eres un insolente, Jasper. Dime tú… —a esas alturas mis manos estaban sobre mis caderas, amenazantes— ¿alguna vez te he hecho algo para que me ofendas así?

Sólo volvió a reír y se apoyó contra uno de los muros.

—No te odio ni nada por el estilo, ¡No seas paranoica! No es nada personal…—bufó. Miró fijo hacia un punto frente suyo y luego clavó sus verdes ojos con destellos amarillentos sobre los míos—. Me pareces una mujer encantadora —se volteó hacía mí y yo quedé firme cual estatua de piedra— demasiado atractiva, quizás ese sea tu pecado —estas últimas palabras me las susurró al oído, de manera tan hipnotizante y sigilosa como una víbora, plasmando sus labios en la base de mi mentón. Me recorrió un extraño escalofríos, mezcla de aborrecimiento y placer. Finalmente advirtió— que _esto_ suceda es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Bella. Tú misma te darás cuenta cuando sea el momento.

Lo contemplé impávida, hasta lograr articular un par de frases.

—No puedo creer que lo que dices, Jasper. Edward te adora…

—Y yo también a él, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? —lo increpé.

—Olvídalo, jamás lo entenderías —suspiró. Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Quedé estampada allí con el corazón desbordándoseme por la adrenalina. Sentí rabia, ¿era Jasper realmente capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo o simplemente, me probaba? Apreté los puños por la ira, hasta que la mirada radiante de Edward se me vino a la mente, convirtiéndola en tristeza.

Volví al salón, calculando que ya había pasado algo más de media hora. Busqué a mi marido entre la gente, pero no lo logré encontrar. Fijé mi vista en Alice, quien tenía otra de champán entre las manos, tentada de preguntarle por Edward, sin embargo sería a la última persona a quien me dirigiría esta noche, no la soportaba.

Emmett bailaba sobre una mesa para una chica rubia y guapa. Él sonreía y poco a poco se iba quitando la corbata, haciendo un verdadero _show_ de cabaretero. De pronto ya lo rodeaban un grupo de muchachas que reían a carcajadas, lo admiraban y alentaban, jugando a dejarle billetes sobre la mesa. El espectáculo terminó cuando se acercó Carlisle al lado de su hijo y le ordenó que bajara. Intenté ver a Esme para ver su reacción y no la hallé, por lo que supuse que se encontraba en el salón contiguo junto a los _mayores_ y entre ellos, mis padres. Una risita espontánea brotó de mis labios cuando el _show_ concluyó y Emmett se vio obligado a bajar de la mesa.

Me fui al salón donde descansaban el resto de los invitados, con la esperanza de que Edward estuviera con ellos, pero no fue así. Me puse un poco ansiosa, sólo quería verlo en ese momento. Me senté junto a mis padres y suegros, algunos parientes lejanos de los Cullen y otra gente linda, amigos de la familia de mi marido. Debo haber estado poco más de veinte minutos cuando volví a la pista de baile en busca de Edward. Cuando llegué al bar se me cruzó la parejita del año.

— ¿Buscas al novio? —preguntó Jasper con una nota de burla y tensión en la voz que, su querida compañera no logró captar.

—No lo he visto, ¿saben dónde está?

—Me temo que está en la habitación, Bella —agregó Alice con su campanilleo perfecto, irritándome los oídos. A estas alturas la detestaba.

—Gracias —logré zafarme de ellos, hasta que la voz grave de Jasper volvió a irrumpir.

—Creo que deberás posponer la noche de bodas para mañana —exclamó entre risas y ella le dio un codazo. Los odié a ambos.

Caminé desafiante y con la sangre hirviendo de ira, hasta alcanzar el elevador. Presioné el botón con tanta fuerza que uno de los trabajadores me dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. El trayecto hacia la habitación parecía eterno, mientras las emociones me torturaban "era de esperar que no fuese verdad lo que me había dicho ese imbécil", mascullaba para mí misma. "¡Si ni siquiera habíamos cortado el pastel!", de seguro era una broma de mal gusto, eso era todo.

Golpeé para que me abriera, pero no tuve respuesta. Lo intenté con más fuerza, pero fue en vano. Con los ojos escociéndome de frustración volví al ascensor para ir a la recepción por mi tarjeta. La chica pelirroja, o bien, me notó muy afectada o era tan asertiva que cuando llegué al mesón ya casi tenía la tarjeta magnética entre las manos.

La cogí sin darle si quiera las gracias y volví a la habitación. Cuando abrí pasé primero por el pequeño living para luego pasar al cuarto en pleno. Y ahí estaba él, tendido sobre la cama, boca abajo, vestido completamente y sin zapatos. ¡El idiota ese tenía razón! Ya sentía que explotaría de rabia. Caminé hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado.

—Edward, Edward —lo llamé, sobándolo por el hombro derecho. No hablaba y expelía oleadas de alcohol puro. Insistí, no me daría por vencida tan pronto—. Edward, mi amor, despierta… es nuestra noche de bodas —continué, pero a cambio sólo logré un balbuceo ininteligible.

Lo quedé mirando con rencor ¡había arruinado nuestra noche de bodas!, ¡¿Cuántas veces no la habíamos planificado? Y yo que me había comprado carísima lencería para ese momento, ¡Tonto, idiota ebrio! Me saqué los zapatos con rabia y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, lanzándolos al otro extremo de la habitación, ¿cómo si eso fuese a revertir la situación? ¡Arg!

Él descansada plácidamente, mientras a mí me mataba los nervios su hermana, su amigo y él. ¡No dormiría al lado de un borracho! Cogí el teléfono y le pedí a la chica de la recepción que me entregara otra habitación que tuviese disponible.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella de inmediato, pero con un tono de sorpresa que no logró esconder— la 604, dos pisos más arriba, ¿está bien?

—Sí, voy para allá. Gracias –musité.

Fui al closet y saqué los pantalones de satín azul, la blusa gris y las botas que había escogido para mi glorioso primer día de casada. Cogí mis utensilios personales y me cambié de habitación. Cuando llegué arriba una mucama me esperaba con una mirada de lástima que no quise seguir observando, ¿tan patética me veía?

Quedé sola en aquella habitación, más pequeña que la matrimonial, pero igualmente confortable. Sin embargo, me parecía una pesadilla. Me arranqué el vestido casi a pedazos y lo fui a dejar a la salita contigua, sin ninguna consideración ni cariño. Lo abandoné como cayó, arrugado sobre el suelo. Me quité las ridículas portaligas y recordé aún encolerizándome más, que no había traído pijama, considerando que no lo iba a usar…

La tristeza se apoderó de mi corazón con fuerza y me dejé caer sobre las sábanas con los ojos anegados, los hombros temblorosos, durmiendo sola y desnuda sólo con bragas. Ahogué mi llanto en la almohada hasta conciliar un sueño profundo y angustioso. Mañana sería otro día.

Desperté con el golpeteó en la puerta. Las cortinas eran gruesas y no me habían permitido ver la mañana. Intenté recomponerme y fui al baño en busca de una toalla para cubrirme el cuerpo. Supuse que se trataría de Edward, porque los dependientes del hotel jamás serían tan insistentes. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarme con él.

_**¿Les gustó? Aquí el misterioso y elegante Jasper es un tantín perverso, ¿o no?**_

_**Quedo en espera de sus comentarios…**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_


End file.
